Black Silk, Blonde Hair, and a Pair of Glasses
by babecum
Summary: Harry writes to Narcissa after the war. He wants to thank her for saving his life & is surprised when she writes back. As the letters continue they grow close & Narcissa starts to treat Harry like her own. When Draco finds out he's furious until Narcissa starts inviting Harry over & Draco realizes how much he missed Harry & soon finds out why women never interested him. Draco/Harry
1. Chapter 1

Harry sat alone at home, or rather in his new home. After the war had ended he decided to finally move away from the Dursley's. It was quiet in his new home considering the fact that he was always alone.

Ron and Hermione rarely paid him visits anymore because of how busy they were with the kids, and few months after Ginny and Harry had, had their child things just slowly started falling apart. Ginny eventually left Harry taking Albus with her, though Harry still saw them often.

Harry's life had truly been a mess since the war ended but then again it was always a mess. He often pondered about the war and all the people who had sacrificed their lives for him, but more than anything he thought of Narcissa and how she had saved his life. He wondered how the Malfoy's were nowadays since Lucius was in Azkaban and it was just Narcissa and Draco living in Malfoy manor. At least he thought it was. Last he heard Draco was no longer with the woman Harry had saw him with the first day their children went to Hogwarts, though of course that didn't mean Draco hadn't found someone else.

Harry had never really thought about Draco finding love again since when they were younger he never seem to be too interested in women in the first place. Actually he never really seemed to be interested in anything but Harry.

Harry shook his head clearing his mind of Draco and focusing again on Narcissa and the night she had lied to Voldemort about him being dead. He thought of how she had stood over him looking down at his body with tears? Wait, Narcissa had been crying? Harry couldn't believe he had never remembered that before, that he had never remembered that she was crying. He had always remembered the the way she stood over him, with the uncertainty in her movements as she made the decision to first handedly lie to the Dark Lord. He had always remembered the fact that, that decision could've easily had her killed in seconds and that she knew it but still chose to save him.

Harry sat in disbelief. _How could I have missed that..._ he thought, _why had she been crying?_ He Grabbed a quill and a piece of parchment paper and began to write a letter.

 _Narcissa,_

 _I never really told you thank you for what you did for me. I still don't even understand why you chose to save me, but I really wouldn't be here if it weren't for you. The war did crazy things to everyone and I know it had a huge effect on your family. I hope you and Draco are doing well, I know things must be hard at home without Lucius... If you ever need anything I'm always here to help. I know I've never been a favorite of the Malfoy's nor have I ever really been a part of your life, but I just want to in some way so you how grateful I am that you saved my life knowingly of what could happen to you. Thank you Narcissa for saving me and by doing so, you saved us all from Voldemort._

 _Yours truly, Harry Potter_

Harry read over his letter shaking his head. No matter how many times he had changed it nothing seemed to express his feelings. Folding it and placing it into an envelop he stamped it closed and handed it to Hedgewig. _It'll just have to do_ he thought, _I just hope she understands and believes me._ With a nod Hedwig took off and he smiled. It had been ages since he had sent a letter to anyone and it reminded him of Hogwarts. Harry sighed standing up out of his chair and walked upstairs to his bedroom, deciding sleep was more important right now then pondering over the past.

△⃒⃘

Sometime later in the night Hedwig returned but she wasn't alone. Another owl accompanied her with a letter in his beak. Harry being fast asleep didn't notice the owl until morning.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. Chapter 2

Harry awoke to the sound of Hedwig clawing at the windowsill. _She must be hungry_ , Harry thought lazily rolling out of bed. He yawned and stretched putting his robe on over his boxers.

"Good morning girl." Harry said turning to Hedwig, his jaw dropping the second he noticed the gorgeous black owl beside her. He was very sleek and well groomed with bright green eyes much like Harry's. Quickly, Harry grabbed the letter from its beak and flipped it over.

The envelope was solid black with a bleach white wax stamp that kept it closed. The stamp had a 'M' in the middle and Harry's heart began to beat faster. He tore it open.

 _My dear Harry,_

 _I can't begin to tell you how nice it was to see a letter from you. I hope Burmos brings this letter to you quickly, I'd hate to keep you waiting... I have been quite well and Draco has been... well, better. Though, we are getting along fine without Lucius at the moment. Malfoy Manor has never been this quiet... but I do prefer it over the abundance of meetings Voldemort had held here. I really hope you are doing well, how is the Weasley girl? and your son of course? I was so happy when Draco told me about you two. It was nice to know you'd have a family of your own. As for thanking me, there is really no need Harry. I realized the moment everyone thought you had died that I wasn't doing what was right and I knew I had to do something about it._

 _I look forward to hearing from you soon, Narcissa_

Excitement bubbled in Harry's chest. He couldn't believe she had written back and even more so, he couldn't believe she was 'looking forward' to another letter. Harry smiled, then quickly frowned remembering Narcissa saying that Draco hadn't been too well... and of course that he'd have to explain to her that he was no longer with Ginny.

He immediately pushed his family out of his head and began to ponder about Draco. What had happened to the woman Harry remembered, From what Narcissa had said it didn't sound like they had anyone else in the house but the two of them, so seemingly they were no longer together...

Strangely Harry felt a longing for Draco. He felt the need to comfort him and talk to him about his own struggles with Ginny, though he knew Draco wouldn't listen to him. He laughed remembering the few times he had tried to show Draco compassion before and how poorly it had gone. _He's very stubborn_ Harry reminded himself, _though I suppose he wouldn't be Draco if he wasn't..._

△⃒⃘

Later on that night Harry wrote another letter to Narcissa explaining his divorce with Ginny. He wanted to ask about Draco but decided that if Narcissa had wanted to tell him what was going on, she would've, so it seemed best to not push the subject right now.

After he had finished his letter and sent Burmos back home with it, he settled into bed, falling asleep almost instantly as thoughts of Draco took over his dreams.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
